Lightning
During a huge storm in the harbor, an ocean liner known as Lightning sinks when it is supposedly struck by lightning. The next morning, the Star Fleet is put in charge of salvaging the wreck. While studying the remains of the ship, Grampus stumbles upon something that no one would expect; a mine. After defusing the mine, the Star Tugs realize that several remains of mines are found all over the wreckage of the Lightning. In the morning, Captain Star declares that the sinking of the ship may or may not have been accident. If it was an accident, then lightning that struck the ship set the mines on fire, which blew up the ship. However, on inspection, the paperwork that explained the cargo of the ship did not show any trace of any sorts of ammunition. While studying sleeping with the Star Tugs, Emily wakes up to watch a mysterious sub move by through the harbor. When she wakes up all of the tugs, the sub disappears beneath the surface. The Coast Guard listens to Emily's description of the sub, and leaves a startling conclusion; the Lightning most likely was covered with mines to blow it up. But still, many questions remain unanswered; why was it blown up? What would make someone hate the whole ship? Was there a grudge against the captain? A week later, Ten Cents is getting ready to go to sleep when he sees several bubbles surfacing. The mysterious submarine appears. Quickly thinking, he takes a tow rope and throws it over the periscope of the submarine. As the submarine struggles to be set free, Ten Cents awakens the Star Tugs. As they wake up, the submarine attempts to escape, but Warrior manages to block it's path. The next morning, the Coast Guard confronts the submarine. Did it have anything to do with the sinking of the Lightning? The submarine explains his name was Dino Mighter, and he was more of a bounty hunter than a real bad guy; he did everything for money. He explains that a secret underground company called OGPU was trying to blow up major ports all over the country. The idea was this; the Lightning would be secretly covered in mines. The captain and crew were secretly part of OGPU, and would make sure nothing wrong happened. The mines were set to explode while Lightning was docked; the captain and his crew would be far away by then. Unfortunately, no one had counted on the thunderstorm that night, and lightning that struck the ship accidently set off the mines, and the ship exploded, killing the passengers as well as the crew. Dino explained that he was the one who placed the mines on the Lightning, and was to make sure that the mines went off. 3 days later, most of the operatives of the OGPU have been arrested and Dino is placed in jail on a 3-4 year charge. Ten Cents and Emily are taking the last bits of scrap to Burke and Blaire when Ten Cents asks Emily if it'll rain that night. "Why?" asks Emily. "Are you afraid of Billy Shoepack and his dynamite?" The two laugh, but suddenly remember the mines and lightning, and immediately forget the conversation. Story by User:TenCents Category:OGPU Category:Story